


Your Pouting Face is Ugly

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias accidentally insults Gilbert, he tries to figure out what he did and when he finally does he tries to make amends. Childish couple antics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Pouting Face is Ugly

“What? Why are you sulking?”

At first Gilbert didn’t answer, he just continued to lay on his stomach refusing to face Mathias.

“Nothing.” Was all Gilbert childishly mumbled.

“Aw, come on Gil, tell me what’s wrong. I hate it when you sulk!”

Gilbert pushed his face into the cushion of the couch.

“Seriously? You’re gonna act like that? Fine, be a baby.”

To this Gilbert shot up and stormed the few feet between them to confront Mathias.

“I’m not being a baby!” he threw his hands in the air followed quickly by thrusting a finger out to point at Mathias defiantly.

“You’re the one who started this!”

“Me? What the hell did I do?” Mathias was confused, and made an innocent head tilt to shake off the accusation of fault.

“Don’t make that face! It won’t work on me! I’m not gonna forgive you until you apologize!”

Gilbert turned on his feet and strode back to the couch, he flopped back down in the same position he was in before.

“Apologize for what?” Mathias sighed under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

As he crossed his arms in front of his chest he thought on what had happened just before Gilbert got mad.

They had been relaxing on the couch together, Gil sprawled out over his lap with his legs lounging over the sides of the arm rest. They had been watching a movie, Gil had brought over some new horror film from his place and it wasn’t his ideal date night flick. After it was over he wasted no time pulling Gilbert into a better position for them to make out. And as far as he could tell the other man was into it, like _really_ into it, things were going great.

All he wanted to do was get Gil to laugh a bit, but Mathias guessed Gil didn’t appreciate him trying to tickle him.

“Is that it? Is he mad I tickled him?” Mathias thought.

As soon as he went to wiggle his fingers against Gil’s side the other man looked annoyed.

“Hey, no way! Don’t even think about it!”

“Ha, why not? Come on babe, just a little!”

He was just teasing him a bit, Gil was cute when he laughed normally, not that arrogant cackling he did in front of other people.

“No, seriously, don’t tickle me.” Prussia made a pouting face.

Mathias laughed “your pouting face isn’t very cute ya know?”

And that’s when things went south, resulting in the situation they were in now.

Mathias turned to look down at Gilbert’s back from the end of the couch.

“You’re mad ‘cause I said your pouting face is ugly?”

Gilbert huffed air out of his nose in a ‘hmph’.

Mathias laughed again, a bellowing one that caused Gil to flinch in surprise.

“Why are you laughing?! You’re an asshole!”

“You really are a baby! Man, you know I wasn’t serious right? I was teasing you, lighten up babe you know I think you’re adorable.” Mathias sent Gilbert a wink.

“Uhg, you didn’t just do that right? You think that’s enough to make me forget you called me ugly?”

Mathias made a mocking ‘boo boo’ motion with his mouth. He then continued to make fish lips and make kissing noises in Gil’s direction. It had no effect. His final move was to blow Gilbert a kiss.

Gil made a forceful swatting hand motion to smack the invisible kiss away.

“Forget it.” Gil said with a serious expression.

Mathias mocked looking aghast, “Such cruelty!”

He moved to sit on the arm rest of the couch and leaned over so that his face was closer to Gilbert’s.

“Gilbert” Mathias paused.

“I love you.” with that he kissed Gilbert lightly, waiting for the other man to give in.

He almost thought he wouldn’t after a brief few seconds, but eventually he felt the return.

“Yeah, whatever, love you too. Oh but, your winking face isn’t cute either, just so you know.” Gilbert grumbled after pulling away from the kiss.

Mathias laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am DenPru fluff trash, throw me in the garbage where I belong *throws self away*


End file.
